99th Hunger Games
by readerforeverandalways
Summary: Gale Hawthorne's daughter in the hunger games? Who knew. Will she survive? Or perish. Nobody knows
1. Chapter 1: Reaping Day

**Authors Note: Hey everyone, this is my first ff, and I don't know if I am going to continue, but PLZ review, is it any good? If I get 10 reviews saying I should continue I will**

Chapter 1:Reaping Day

It was freezing, not your standard District 12 June. It was strange. My brother and mother kept saying it was like 60 degrees outside, but I was freezing.

I wasn't sick. It was reaping day. Since I was twelve this has been happening. I hated it, I hated being afraid. 'No, you're scared of a little ball with slips of paper in it?' The kids in my class would laugh.

I wish I had told them that it wasn't what I was afraid of, it was the people I would have to kill because of my name being pulled from that 'little ball of slips of paper'.

"Anika, please go change, 3 more years."

"Yeah, 3 years until Ben goes into the reaping bowl too."

"Don't think like that Ani!"

"Sorry," I muttered as I walked down the hall to my room to put on my usual reaping dress. But, instead I find one that is a little fancier. Mother. It was one of my mothers old ones that she wore to the reapings when she was young. It is hard to think that my mother, Madge Hawthorne, was my age. Though, she was Madge Undersee back then. I carefully put it on, then put my long hair into a nice neat braided bun. I walked out to find my parents, Madge and Gale, and my little brother Ben, who is 9 years old, in their best clothes. My father was smiling sadly on the outside, but I saw through that. On the inside he was angry. With the capital. I can't say that I don't feel the same, because I do, but I am a lot better at hiding it. Maybe if you get into the games you can tell the capital who is boss, a little voice in the back of my head said. Shut up, another said.

"Ani! Time to go. You ready," my dad said. "If we make it through this, I will take you hunting in the morning," he whispered. I smiling and warmed up a bit.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

As my family and I walked through the square, towards the center. Ben was skipping with his small hand in mine. I smiled, with a feeling I wouldn't be doing this for awhile.

When we got to the center Ben wanted to come with me, and refused to let go of my hand. We finally got him to let go by my dad picking him up and placing him over his shoulder and. I watched my family walk away, then took a deep breath and got in line. The line seemed longer than usual, but before I knew it they were pricking my finger and marking my name, Anika Rose Hawthorne. The "Peace"keepers jabbed me in the gut trying to go stand with the other fifteen year old girls. They put is in alphabetical order which means I'm next to one of my best friends, Janie Hems.

We were very lucky because we could give each other reassurance when Effie pulled names which scared the heck out of me. When I noticed that there was one person left in the male line, Effie Trinket, the escort stepped onto the stage and tapped the microphone. "Hello District 12," She said excitedly in her funny Capitol accent. "Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favor." I saw Katniss, Peeta, and Haymitch in the background mimicking caught my eye and winked as Katniss mimicked, 'Ladies first'. Janie and I clung to each other and held our breath as Effie Trinket told us the female tribute for District 12.

"Janie Hems. Please join me on the stage."Oh no, poor Janie. I really want to volunteer, but I am just too scared, I thought. I looked at Katniss, and as if she read my mind, she nodded her head. I held my head high as Janie made her way up the stage. I saw her shaking, with tears streaming down her face. "Any female volunteers?"

I took a deep breath, "I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!" I heard murmurs grow throughout the crowd. THe Peacekeepers came and escorted me to the stage so I could take Janies place. I saw Katniss' face, she looked very proud.

"What is your name, dear," Effie asked in a very annoying way.

"Anika Hawthorne."

"Well thank you for volunteering. Now for the boys." She walked in those very high heels over to the bowl on her left. She reached over, careful not to ruin her really curly hair. She walked back to the center with a little slip in her hands. She read off a name that was faintly familiar.

"Nick Baker, please come join Anika and I on the stage." He walked up with his head held high and a grim look on his face, like father does when he doesn't want to cry, but is upset. "Thank you District 12." I turned to follow effie, but Nick stopped me, I turned around and saw all of District 12's left hands in the air, three fingers pointing up. Nick and I copied them and continued into the Justice Building to say our last goodbyes.

My first visitors were half surprising, Janie came bursting through the doors with her mom (the surprising part), Primrose Everdeen. "Ani! Why did you volunteer for me," Janie asked while hugging me. Oh and she was sobbing too.

"I volunteered for you because you would have for , thanks for coming."

"You're very welcome. I have something for you.

"You didn't have too, Janie please stop crying. You are going to make me cry."

"I-I-I c-c-can't."

"I did. It is the mockingjay pin my sister wore in her games."

"But, I can't it is hers."

"She gave it to me after her second games. I don't think she would mind. Besides, it's one of your family's heirlooms."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, your grandmothers sister was in the games and didn't make it. So her sister, your grandmother inherited it, then gave it to your mother, who gave it to my sister during her goodbyes before her first games, then she gave it to me. I think you should have it in the games. Just like your great-aunt."

"Thank-" I was interrupted by the Peacekeepers to tell us our time was up. I gave both of them a hug as the Peacekeepers pushed them out the room, and my family came running in.

"We would have been in earlier, but we were beat here by someone else. Wait, is that the pin I gave Katniss?"

"Yes Prim gave it too me and told me the story about it. That it is a family heirloom."

"Really, well you will have to tell me that story when you get home."

"Yup," I said as Ben curled up as best he could in my lap.

"Ani, I don't want you to go," he said hugging me.

"I know, I don't want to go either. But I have too."

"I'll come with you."

"No Benny. it isn't safe."

"Why."

"It's complicated."

"Oh."

"I will see you soon though."

"Yay." We sat in silence for a while until my dad spoke up.

"Why did you do you do it? Volunteer for Janie?''

"Because she would have done it for me. I already explained that to her."

"Just come home."

"I will try my best. That reminds me. If I was ever chosen in the reaping I carried this not I wrote when I was twelve. Only open if I am gone and the other tribute wins," I said handing him the note. He nodded. I knew he wouldn't read it. "If both of us di.. are gone then rip it up, or if both of us win."

For the rest of the time we sat together, talked about what was really important, and enjoying each others company. When it was time for them to go I cried so hard. I also had one last visitor. My grandfather. "I will make sure they have enough to eat while your father is in the mines."

"Thank you. And I forgot to tell mother not to stop smiling and singing. No matter what. Will you tell her for me?"

"You got it." We sat there in silence until it was time to go. I hugged him and let the Peacekeepers lead him away. I cried. I cried my heart out, then pulled it together before we left for the train station.

**R&amp;R**

**~Forever Reader**


	2. Chapter 2: Train

**A/N: **

**Hey Sorry I haven't posted in a LONG time, busy, and DIVERGENT came out and thank you to those who have reviewed! **

**T****o answer your question Radio Free Death, yes they are immature.**

Train

The station was crowded like it usually was, but this time, they weren't there for some stranger, that I didn't really know. They were here for me. The tears started to fall again, but slower and fewer than when saying good bye.

Once on the train I hid from view of those outside. Katniss came over to me. "Why don't you come join us for dinner?"

"No"

"Why not? You might as well eat when you can. Trust me, it helps."

"Fine, but don't expect me to be chatty."

"You got it; she smiled and puts her hand out for me to help me off the ground. I took it gratefully.

We walked to the dining car silently to see only Haymitch. "Is Peeta still trying to get Nick in here?"

"Yup Peeta came back with a report though. He refuses to eat because lots of people in District 12 are probably starving."

"Huh, that's weird. During the Victory tour, while in the Capital, Peeta said that to me, just in a different way."

"Interesting, we might have another star-crossed lovers games."

"Who," Peeta and Nick walked in asking?

"Take a random guess," I said.

"Oh great, I don't think I can deal with that again," Peeta said. Nick smiled.

"We barely know each other though," Nick complained. I gave him a look, he winked. I turned away and headed over to the table and sat down. I ate as little as possible, and then went to the next car over to be alone and watch through the big windows

0\. O.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

I had just started nibbling on the roll I brought with me to the window car, and then Peeta walked in with his hands in his pockets, and sat down next to me.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"About what?"

"You and Nick."

"There is nothing to talk about"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Well do you know who you want to be your mentor?"

"I think so," I said while narrowing the two I had in my head down to one.

"Can you tell me now or do you want more time," Peeta asked in his kind way.

"I would like you to be my mentor."

"Thanks for letting me know, I will let Katniss and Haymitch that they are Nicks choices for mentors. Oh and Anika?"

"Yes"

"If you ever want to talk my door is open." Then he whispered, "So is Haymitch's, he gave Katniss advice when she was around your age. I didn't say anything." With that he walked out. I might go to Haymitch for advice, just to bug him, I thought with a smile.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

It was a few hours after dinner, in the empty car; I was starting to get tired, and so I started to head towards the bedrooms when someone walked in from the other side. I turned around to find Nick trying to sneak up on me. "You trying to sneak up on me," I asked teasing slightly with a smirk.

"Maybe. It still doesn't work. You can hear me coming from a mile away."

"Yup, that's because I know you. And for people I have known for a long time, I have the footprints memorized. Just like KATNISS is about to open the door."

"Seriously?! How did you know it was me?"

"How about you ask the person who has attempted to sneak up on me thousands of times."

"NICK! How does she do it?"

"She-," I cut him off as I put a finger to my lips and started tiptoeing toward the opposite door and hid. Katniss and Nick looked at me like I was crazy. I saw the door open silently and Haymitch creeping in. He looked around for me and started walking towards Katniss. I crept out of my hiding spot and walked silently up behind Haymitch then said as loud as I could without disturbing Peeta, "HI HAYMITCH!" He jumped so high, and screamed like a little girl. Then when he realized it was me, he caught his breath. Nick lost it and started laughing; Katniss and I were close behind in laughter. Through My laughter, I managed to say, "And that is how you sneak up on someone and why you don't sneak up on me." Then I heard something else, that wasn't trying to be secretive.

"Is everyone alright?"

"Yup, well everyone except Haymitch," Nick said causing the girls to start giggling again. Peeta looked at us weirdly.

"I am not going to ask. But you all need to get some sleep; we are all going to have a long way of traveling tomorrow."

With all of us saying exasperated 'fine's we followed Peeta to the bedrooms.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

Nick stayed outside his bedroom door until Katniss and Peeta had gone into their room. Then he came knocking on my door. "Can we please talk?"

"What is there to talk about?"

"The fact that I am sorry for what I did."

"You should be. It pretty much ended our friendship."

"I still don't understand how me spending time with my girlfriend, well ex-girlfriend now, but anyway, ended our friend ship. We were best friends. Unless... You-" I cut him off again. I was getting ready to start screaming my head off at him. But then realized that everyone was watching us.

"You know what we will finish this in the morning, good night." I paused then added, "Nicky", with a smirk, then closed the door on his glaring face.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

I took a deep breath, then pulled my hair out of its bun, and placed my Mockingjay pin on the table next to the bed and took a pair of pajamas from the dresser. The bathroom was just as Katniss described it. The shower was really confusing at first, but I got the hang of it.

After I washed up, I pulled my hair up into a tangle bun on top of my head and put the pajamas on. I walked from the bathroom to the closet, hung up my reaping clothes, and tried, with success, to get some sleep.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

The next morning, I noticed a note under my door,

Meet us in the car you scared

Haymitch in at 10:00 am

See you,

Katniss

Peeta

P.S. That is an order

That was in ten minutes. I turned the paper over. This side had a picture attached to it. It was of Nick, Janie, Finn Odair, and... Me. I smiled. That was when I was the second tallest, not second smallest. We were covered in mud from head to toe. Finn is a miniature of his father, Finnick Odair, Victor of the 64th Hunger Games. Janie, she was the tiniest, and still is now. She has her mom's blond hair and small figure, but on the inside she is totally different. An adventurous spirit, but hates any sign of blood. Then there is Nick, blackish brown hair, grey eyes. He looks just like most of the men in the Seam. Once upon a time I might have had feelings for him; those feelings are no more though... I think. Then there is me, Anika. I look like a mixture of all them. Seam gray eyes, adventurous, daring (all of us), and brown hair with blond highlights. And yes they are natural.

Five minutes to ten I made my way to the car. And you will never guess who was there. Nick. "Note from Katniss and Peeta," I guessed.

"Yeah, you?" I nodded and sat down across the room and stayed silent. That is until Katniss and Peeta walked in at ten am sharp.

"Okay, both of you are here. Now we can get down to business." Peeta said with his serious expression.

"What do you mean 'get down to business?" Nick nodded with agreement.

"Well you two are obviously having some problems, and we need to change that so y'all will have at least each other as allies."

"We don't have problems," Nick and I said in loudly in unison.

"According to this picture I think not. Something happened to between you about three years ago, we want to fix that."

"Fine. Nick I am sorry for arguing with you. Happy," I said crossing my arms in front of my chest. Nick then apologized and did the same. Wow, that was extremely sassy... They didn't fall for it. We're toast.

"What were you even fighting about in the first place," Peeta asks with a sigh.

"I don't remember," I lied smoothly.

"I don't either," Nick said with a poker face.

"Then you two are good," Katniss asks tiredly.

"Yes," we both said

"Allies?" Nick held his hand out to shake.

"Allies," I said shaking his hand.

"Now off to breakfast," Nick said pretending to be a superhero, running to the dining cart. I rolled my eyes and followed him, considering I haven't eaten yet either, realizing my father is hunting with nobody, right this moment.

0\. O.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

Throughout the rest of the train ride, Nick and I hung out, pulled pranks, just like the olden days. I missed doing that. But this time there was no Janie or Finn that made it not as fun. Though seeing Effie freak out makes up for that, sort of. I know that seems mean, but you don't know Effie. She can get pretty annoying, with her schedules.

**Authors Note: Hope y'all liked it **

**R&amp;R**

** ~Forever Reader**


	3. Chapter 3: Opening Ceremonies

AN: I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY I HAVEN'T POSTED IN A LOOOOOOOOOOONG TIME! PLEASE FORGIVE ME WITH THIS SHORT CHAPTER!

We finally got to the Capital four days after the reaping. We (Nick and I) were wobbly, considering that was our first time on a train, but the mentors were fine, same with Effie. Though she was anyway due to her really, really high heels. "You tired?" Nick looked at my droopy eyes.

"Yeah, rough time getting to sleep. Way too nervous about the next few weeks, a little frightened too."

"Want to get on my back?"

"Sure," I said as I hopped on his back, he started to run. "How are you able to run? I can barely walk."

"Magic," he said with a grin. I rolled my eyes and grinned. He ran a few more then ran back to everyone else. I don't understand how Effie can move that fast (shoes again, I just can't get over them).

O.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

We got to the training building and outside waiting was the stylists, Cinna and Portia. "Anika you will be with Cinna, Nick you will be with Portia. Get it, got it, good," Katniss said. "The rest of us will see the four of you after the opening ceremonies." With that they left Nick and I at the opening and walked to the right of the building.

"Hello, I am Cinna. That is Portia. We are your stylists obviously. Follow me Anika."

"See you on the flipside," Nick said as he followed Portia with a wink and a smile.

"See yah." I followed Cinna to the styling room. When we got there, I saw three… interesting looking people. They introduced themselves as Flavius, Octavia, and Venia. They stripped all the hair from my body, well, except for the hair on my head. They did my nails a pitch black, and then put little flames on them. Then Cinna came in with a flawless floor length dress, sparkly black, with red fingerless gloves. To add to that was a black tiara, and black strappy heels. The only two things I was worried me were the shoes and the clicker he handed me. The shoes because they were heels. I can barely walk in normal shoes without tripping. Clicker because I have no freakin' idea what it is for.

"Ready?"

"No" Cinna chuckles. "I don't think I will ever be ready."

"No one is ever ready. Trust me. Right now, you don't have anything to worry about, except being you."

I smiled, "okay, I'm ready now." Cinna lead me out of the room, and onto the chariot track with instructions to press the button when the parade began, then left. Nick came over about two minutes later, "Ready for 'hell?"

He said almost, one more thing I have to do." I wondered what he had to do, before I could ask, he leaned downward and pecked my lips. "Now I'm ready." I blushed. He smiled and chuckled.

"Welcome to "hell", population, everyone in the 99th Hunger Games." We both started laughing, he put his arm over my shoulders, and I put my arms around his waist. He pulled me close. I hugged him. When we were younger (like three years ago) I always dreamed this would happen, but not at the start of the Hunger Games

We saw the other tributes start to get on the chariots. "Shall we," Nick said bowing and gesturing towards the chariot.

"We shall," I replied with a curtsy and climbed onto the chariot. Nick climbed on after me. The chariot started to progress out of the cave/tunnel we were in. I grabbed Nick's hand to keep from falling; he gave me a reassuring smile and squeezed my hand. Suddenly I heard the roar of a crowd.

Even though my death was most likely coming up, it was still pretty darn cool, but scary and slightly embarrassing at the same time. The people in the crowds skin tones, hair color, and clothes were a variety of colors. Again, scary and weird. Then we got to the end of the runway. Where we saw the rest of the tributes and the infamous President Snow.

_What do you think about Nick and Annika?_


	4. Chapter 4:The Night Before Training

**AN: OMG I am so sorry I haven't updated in like a month! I have been so busy with school and homework. *cough cough social studies cough cough***

The Night before Training

Riding the chariot was a thrill ride, but little did I know, what was coming next. After the parade, Nick and I went to find Cinna and Portia, who would take us to where the mentors and Effie were, then up to the apartment.

While trying to find the stylist, I looked around at all the other tributes. I saw tributes from Districts 1 and 2 and nearly fainted. The males had biceps, bigger than Eddie and Toms (Peeta's older brothers). I am friends... Long crazy story. "Found them," Nick yelled.

"Ow, dude I'm standing right next to you."

"I know." He smirked.

"Screw you."

"Thank you, thank you very much, I'm here 'til the Games begin. Then I am dead." He bowed.

"How can you joke about this?

" Not joking makes me more uncomfortable."

"Go figure. You're annoying sometimes, you know that right?"

"Wow no sugar there."

"You're welcome."

"Thanks, that makes me feel very good about myself Miss. Scaredy cat," he said with a smile.

"No sugar there," I quoted with a smirk as we walked over to Cinna and Portia.

Portia and Cinna looked at us then at each other. I rolled my eyes as Cinna said, "You two look happy, even though you are facing certain death."

"All in a day's work," Nick replied with a smirk. I rolled my eyes again.

"Better to die happy than depressed," I said ignoring what Nick said.

'Anyway, let's go to the apartment, you two are going to need your sleep for tomorrow. You have a long two weeks ahead of you."

"Alright Portia, I am getting a bit tired anyway," I told her with a (a very good, if I say so myself) fake yawn.

"Let's go on up then, "Nick said heading to towards the elevator. Cinna ran to catch up with him. I decided to walk as slowly as possible, just to take it all in. Portia slowed down to walk next to me. I suddenly got suspicious as I noticed Cinna _and _Nick glancing back at me. One time I saw that Nick's face was bright red. I laughed in my head and asked Portia why they were glancing back at us.

"I don't know," was all she said. I could tell she was lying, but didn't push her. _Well I guess I will just figure it out myself_, I thought to myself. I spent the rest of the walk to the elevator, which wasn't very long, thinking about the Games, home , Ben, my parents, Jamie, and Prim.

The elevator ride was... awkward, Haymitch was drunk (but not as drunk as he could be) and singing, it was too garbled to actually understand what he was actually saying, Katniss and Peeta were having a conversation in hushed tones. Cinna and Portia took the other elevator. This left me and Nick trying not to laugh at Haymitch.

.*.*.*.

Level 12 of the training center, where we would be staying in, was huge compared to what I was used too. It was like the size of the three houses from the Seam! "This place is huge," I whispered quietly

"I know right," Nick replied. His house was not as big as mine since it was just him and his parents. His older brother Sean moved out a few years ago. Then I remembered Hazelle, my grandmother. She is the best cook in the Seam! The Capitol's food was good for their standards; Hazelle's was the best with what she has.

"I'm going to bed, "I announced. Nick nodded in agreement.

"But we haven't had dinner yet," Effie complained. Haymitch put a hand on her shoulder. She got a disgusted look on her face, it was kind of funny.

"Go ahead and eat without us," Nick said in reply.

"But you have to eat," Effie stated, determined to make us eat.

"Effie, they are fine, it is their decision if they don't want to eat," Peeta said.

"Fine," Effie huffed. "But I'm still eating."

"Thank you," I said gratefully and took off towards the room with my name on it.

.*.*.*.

My room was about as big as my house back in District 12 complete with a bathroom. I decided to try out the shower (that wasn't as confusing as Katniss let on) with its many buttons, it was only confusing if you didn't read the labels. After I got dressed, I went to bed, only to toss and turn for a few hours. Then I found the remote that changes the view from the window. I switched it until I got bored with it, and then went out into the common room, only to find Nick in there already. "Figured you would be getting here soon."

"You know me so well,' I replied sitting down on a couch next to him.

"Come on, "he said standing up, holding his hand out.

"I just sat down," I pouted.

"Exactly," I smiled and grabbed his hand to pull myself up.

"Where are we going?"

"To a not so secret place Peeta told me about."

It's the roof isn't it?"

"Peeta told you too, huh?"

"No Katniss. She also said there is a force field, so tributes don't jump."

"That I didn't know."

"There is also a security camera."

"I knew that. They are practically everywhere." He opened the doors to the stairs, we jogged up. I opened the roof door and let Nick up first. Nick set up the blanket; he apparently was hiding in his shirt, and then put a picnic basket on top of it. "I brought this up about an hour ago," he explained, then sat down. "Dig in," then started eating. I sighed, _might as well, _and started eating too.

"So what about the parade? Kinda need some closure."

"What is there to tell? I saw an opportunity, and I seized it." **(AN: Shout out if you can tell me what movie this quote is from)**

"How long?"

**"**How long what?"

"How long have you wanted to kiss me?"

"Since a month after Mindy and I broke up."

"Oh."

"You know that I was told by Matt that you have wanted that for a long time."

"Well, maybe I didn't want that anymore, I've grown up."

"Uh huh... sure." We had finished the feast Nick had brought up. The sun was starting to rise.

"We probably should go back down, especially since training starts in a couple hours."

"Oh crap, you're right."

""Don't tell me you forgot."

"I forgot."

"Figures."

"Hey!"

"Come on, let's go," I pulled him downstairs along with the blanket and basket.

**AN: So, I need some tributes from other districts. This is what I'm going to do. In a review tell me these things to have your own OC tribute:**

**First and Last name**

**District number**

**Skills**

**Ally or foe**


	5. Chapter 5:Allies & Training

**Allies and Training**

Effie woke me up at nine o'clock. We have to be at the training center by ten. That gives us an hour to get ready. The Avoxes set out a training outfit that was a black tank top and tight leggings/pants. _I wonder what Nick's outfit is like. Definitely not like this_. I giggled at the thought. He probably isn't though. I put the outfit on and some sneakers that matched, and walked into the dining room to see Effie and Nick already there. Nick **was **wearing the same thing, but instead of a black tank top, it was a black muscle shirt. "What would you like for breakfast?" Effie asked gesturing to the wide variety of foods on the table.

"Everything looks great! I will probably just have toast though. I wouldn't want a cramp or something during training, plus I'm nervous enough as it is," I replied sitting down next to Nick who was chowing down on eggs, hash browns (something we don't get in District 12) and bacon (something else we don't get in 12). I gave him a disgusted look along with Effie because he was chewing with his mouth open and talking at the same time. We had no idea what he was saying, so we just nodded.

Effie left us at the top of the stairs to the Training room. "You are a disgusting eater, did you know?" I asked Nick when Effie was out of earshot.

"Hey! You were the one who didn't tell me to close my mouth!"

"It's not my fault you do not control what your body does!" We both walked the rest of the way fuming in silence. _How could one little argument get us both so mad? _My face softened. _Could it have been from the kiss?_ "I'm sorry, okay? But seriously, seeing the food move around in your mouth is disgusting."

"I am hurt that we have been besties forever and now we are arguing over my eating habits. I thought we were better than that. Especially if we are going to be allies. We can't be arguing."

"Yeah," I replied as we stood in the entrance to the Training Room. "Ready for Day 1?"

"Nope."

"Me neither, let's go." We walked into the training room, already half the tributes were there. All the Careers were in a corner, probably strategizing on who to kill first just by looking at us. THe males from 1 and 2 were mostly muscle and were probably the brawn of the group, and the females were small, but not to small (like me, but thats only from carrying the game bag for Father), were the brains. The District 4 tributes looked hesitant at working with the careers. i looked at the tributes, just standing next to the other tribute from their district. The district 10 female was small and very skinny, the male the same. I don't really remember any of the names. " I feel really bad for 10. I mean... Look how skinny they are."

" I know, and I thought we had it bad."

"Yeah, imagine if we were better fed, and started working in the mines earlier. Would we have had a better chance at survival?"

"I don't know, and we never will."

"I guess-" I was cut off by the main trainer.

"Alright! Let's get started, I am Atala, the lead trainer, to my right is Bernie, at the fire station, Joy at the obstacle course, Lance is working on swordsmanship, and Allen is in charge of knots and plants. You got it?" We nodded. "Good get started."

" I think I'm going to the weaponry first, since I really have no ability there."

"I'm heading to plants and knots. My dad always says my snares are loose."

"Try to get some allies."

"You too," I said heading over to the man I think was named Allen, to work at his station for awhile.

"I see you have some experience with knots," Allen said looking at my snare, "They're a little loose though."

"Can you show me how to fix them?"

"Sure, for this knot all you have to do is hold the bottom tight, and pull both top and bottom to tighten them. Whereas this other one, you will need... whats the word... oh, assistance." He pointed to the _really_ loose knot. "Do you have any allies yet?"

I nodded yes, "THe other tribute from my district."

"Okay then, have him hold his finger in the middle so it stays tight, okay?

"Okay. Thanks " A he helped me master those new skills, I looked over my shoulder to see how Nick was fairing.

He has moved from sowards to knife-throwing and all the shots I've seen him throw, have hit the target every time with great accuracy. I also saw the Careers watching him then walk over to him. _If he decides not to ally with them, then he is going to have a __**huge **__target on his back_. The last thing I noticed was that the female from 4 wasn't with them, she was... walking towards me, with the girl from 3.

"Hi, I'm Steph and this is Elin. I'm from 4 and she is from 3," Steph said when they reached me.

"Do you know how to start a fire," Elin asked me.

"Yeah, do you want me to show you two?"

"Yes please," they said eagerly. I think I'm going to like these girls. I see Nick glance at me, I turned to look at him and he gave me a thumbs up.

**AN: Yeah... I haven't posted in since last year, and I felt compelled to post this because my friend asked me to post another chapter, and I had this one ready... Hope you enjoyed it, it will probably be awhile before the next one because I have a really bad case of writers block (a writer s worst nightmare) ****DUN DUN DAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ****Yeah, and teachers are weighing us down with homework cause the semester ends on the 23rd YAY!**

_**R&amp;R**_

_**~Forever**_


	6. Chapter 6: Training Finals

**Training Finals**

*Time Jump- 4 days later*

I woke up this morning and realized what today was. Our private training day. And I still don't know what I should do for the Gamemakers. Nick doesn't know either; we still have a little time at least

At breakfast, I think Effie was stressed the most, and she didn't really have to do anything! Nick and I both ate close to nothing. Katniss and Peeta were off talking to the District 4 mentor, Finnick Odair and Beetee Heavens, the District 3 mentor about mentor stuff, since we are all allies. Haymitch was... well, being Haymitch. "Are you two ready to get going?" Effie asked. Nick and I looked at each other.

"I guess," Nick replied for the both of us.

"Then let's get to it!" Effie exclaimed. As we walked to the elevator, Katniss asked us what we were going to do for the Gamemakers.

"I have no idea," Nick said immediately.

I said, "I will probably do something with knives, I'm pretty skilled with them." "At least one of us will get a good score then," Nick muttered. _Why is he either in a fantastic mood or not, no in between?_

"Well what are you good at?" I got a look from him." What I haven't actually talked to you in years."

"Well whose fault is that?"

"Yours. Now, what are you good at?"

"I-I am good at... I don't know, and I'm not sure if I care."

"You should care, this could be the difference between life and death," Haymitch replied to Nick's comment

"So? Only one of twenty-four is going to survive."

"That _one_ could be you,"Peeta added.

"I couldn't because I wouldn't be able to live with myself."

"What do you think they live with everyday of their damn lives," I yelled. "And I do know some of your skills, I just don't know which ones you take pride in, or use the most." I felt myself shrink when everyone started at me. "What?"

"Nothing and I like to think that I'm good with traps and snares..."

"There you go," Haymitch said leaning back in his chair.

"Now we can leave, because we are two minutes from being late," Effie said. She had been so unusually quiet that I had forgotten she was there.

"Okay, let's go make our mark!"

"Make sure they are paying attention before you start," Katniss yelled as we followed Effie out the door to the elevator.

"Okay," Nick and I yelled, as we closed the door

The room we were forced to wait in was about the size of one of the classrooms at home; except for instead of having desks, there were just twelve groups of two stools. Nick and I sat in the only empty pair, in the back. We passed Elin and Steph. They both smiled sadly, as if they already knew they were dead. I don't know about them, but I plan on surviving.

By the time it was my turn to show the Gamemakers what I could do, about a quarter of them were drunk. So, I said, "hello, my name is Anika Hawthorne, I'm from District 12." Then I walked over to the knives and grabbed a half dozen of them. I threw three of them at once and they all hit the middle, I was pretty pleased with myself, but none of the Gamemakers were watching. _Ugh, are they serious?_ I saw something flicker in the bottom corner. And I thought back to when I had lunch with Elin the other day and what she told me about her district.

*Flashback*

"We make all sorts of stuff, like weapons, technology, obviously, oh and the force fields."

"What? There are force fields?"

"Yeah, they are shimmery glass like substance. And if you hit it in just the right spot you can see it shatter,. It's kinda cool."

*End Flashback*

_I bet that's the special spot"._ So I took aim and threw the knife a the shimmery stuff, and sure enough, there was a shattering noise and the force field came down. I _was _really cool. Then I just left.

Two more days.

We got the next day free from training if we wanted. I just stayed in my room... sleeping... and thinking. Sometime after lunch, Haymitch walked into my room saying," Thank god the rooms are soundproof."

"Why?"

"Because I have something important to tell you."

"Spit it out then."

"Chill, we have a few hours before they will be expecting us, so have a seat." I hadn't realized I was standing. "Okay, as you already know, there was a bit of an uprising a few years back. And that the Capitol thinks they have stamped out all the Rebels, right?"

"Wait, thinks? "

"Yes, thinks, now can I continue?"

"Yes."

"Great, thanks, anyway, the rebels of District 13 are still out there. I know this because I am one."

"What?!"

"Yes, so are Katniss, Peeta, Cinna, Portia, and Plutarch Heavensbee."

"The Head Gamekeeper?"

"Yes, some of your fellow tributes are as well. Now I have a proposal for you. If you want to join our cause."

"You... You want me? To be a rebel?"

"Yes"

I thought for a little bit,_ Could Dad be a rebel? What about Mom?_ I thought about how the Capitol and how they have killed about 2253, 12 to 18 year olds in the past 98 years. "If I was to say yes, what would you have me do?"

"If you want to find out then you have to agree."

"Fine, I will join the rebellion. What do I have to do?"

"Are you serious about joining? You don't sound very interested..."

"Yes, I decided that before I asked what you would have me do."

"Okay, well your task is an experiment. You can't tell anybody."

"Not even my allies or Nick?"

"Your allies are Elin and Steph right?" I nodded, "well, they already know, and you **cannot **tell Nick, he needs to be as clueless as everyone else for this to work."

"For what to work? You haven't told me what the experiment is yet!"

"Oh, right, well Elin and Steph we'll make sure you survive for at least two days, then Steph will turn on you "unexpectedly" and "kill" you."

"What? If I had known you were **going to kill me**, I wouldn't have agreed to join you, you son of a-"

"SHUT UP! You didn't let me finish. But she will just cut you and make it look like you were dead and act dead make sure you look like it too, alright. We will take care of the rest, assuming you are successful, get it, got it, good. Now go to sleep, you have a full day of training tomorrow."

"Are you serious?"

"What?"

"One, we have to go to dinner first, and two, do you really expect me to sleep after you just told me I have to fake my own death in the Hunger Games?"

"Well, yeah..."

"YOU'RE CRAZY! What about my family. My mother already lost her aunt to the Hunger Games. DO you think she could handle losing her only daughter to it as well?"

"I KNOW YOUR MOTHER LOST HER AUNT," Haymitch yelled, "I WAS IN THE GAMES WITH HER! THE CAPITOL KILLED MY WHOLE FAMILY AFTER THAT!" He started to calm down after. "Do you know what it feels like to lose the one person you know you love?"

I sat down next to him, "Yeah, I do know how that feels," I said in a small voice, "Why did they kill your family though? They didn't do anything wrong, did they?"

"No, they, the Capitol, did it to punish me. To punish me for not doing what they wanted. They didn't want anyone defying them."

"Those sadistic little-"

"OI! So will you do it?"

I looked at him, "I already gave you my answer," I told him as I started walking towards the door, "I agreed even before you told me the plan, that was the deal right?"

"Yes, just making sure. Now let's get to dinner, we are-" He stopped to look at the clock,"-10 minutes late. Now remember, no one can know."

"Don't Steph and Elin already know?"

"Yes, but you can't talk to them about that, but I meant the stuff I told you about me."

"I won't your secret is safe with me."

"Good, and under no circumstances will Nick find out about it! Got it? The less he knows the better. Especially if the capitol gets their hands on him. Then they can't torture it out of him."

I stared at him in shock. _Would the Capitol actually do that? Wait... they killed thousands of kids, and Haymitch's family, of course they would._ "Right, shall we go to dinner before we are even later?"

"After you," he replied leading me towards the door.


End file.
